A Great Romance
by Blueberries
Summary: Princess Serena now entrusted with the task of taking on the responsiblities of her mother must find the strength to face her challenges.One being the Prince from Earth.Will this be an alliance or a confrontation?


**This is my first story and I am really excited about. Chapter one is really more of an Introduction so if it goes a little bit slow don't worry, it just me trying not to rush the story. But promise to try and improve with time. Let me know what you think so I can improve for the better. I accept all opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon**

_**Chapter One: Self Doubt**_

_There was once a beautiful princess named Serena, who lived with her mother Queen Serenity in a grand palace in a place called the Moon Kingdom. In the palace Queen Serenity raised Serena to follow in her footsteps and to one day become Queen. The Moon Kingdom was a wonderful place where there had parties and balls every night but unbeknown to them trouble was yet to come and an evil was brewing in the darkness. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena walked pensively though the halls of her home silently admiring its beauty. The palace always had a way of lightening her mood. The white and gold trimmed halls always seemed light and glowing. It was always filled with life, laughter and happiness. But on some days this happiness didn't seem to reach her. She stopped momentarily in front of a painting of her mother to admire it she looked so beautiful and graceful she didn't know if she was ever going to be able live up to her. She heard lots of chatter coming from outside and moved to the nearby window to see whom it was. The Scouts, her life-long friends and guardians were making there way up to the palace. As usual Lita and Mina were having some disagreement about something, which probably had something to do with a boy, while Amy was trying to make peace between them, which seemed to be having little effect on either of them, while Raye looked absolutely amused.

A smile came to her lips, she knew exactly how Amy must feel but if there was one thing she was sure of it was of their friendship. They would all be laughing and talking in no time. They all had their own special qualities. Amy was smart and easy to talk to, while Mina, the goddess of love was fun and caring, Raye was the stubborn one and she and Serena sometimes didn't agree but they were great friends and Lita, the tomboy was a friend you could always count on. They were one of a kind.

At that moment Amy noticed her standing in the window, you could always count on Amy for being observant. Amy began to wave; she tapped Raye on the shoulder and pointed up at the window, Raye smiled and started to wave as well, while Lita and Mina remained oblivious. Serena leaned out the window a laugh escaping her lips "Hello down there" she called out. Lita and Mina who had been engrossed in their argument before now became aware of their surroundings.

"Hi Serena" they said in union.

"Serena dear" called Queen Serenity.

Serena pulled in from the window to see her mother standing at the end of the hall.

"Yes Mother"

"Could I have a word with you," Serenity asked

"Yes of course," she replied.

Queen Serenity turned to leave but before Serena followed she stuck her head back though the window to see if her friends were there.

"Hey we wondered where you went," shouted Lita.

"Sorry about that, my mom wants to speak to me I'll see you guys later okay bye."

"Bye" they replied and waved one last time before they disappeared into the palace.

Serena took a deep breath and went in search of her mother. It wasn't too hard to find her because she was usually in a large receiving room she regularly occupied. When Serena entered Queen Serenity was standing by the window with her back to Serena.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" asked Serena quietly.

"I'm leaving for a couple days and I am going to need you to take over a few duties for me while I am away"

"Don't you think you should have someone else do it" Serena asked worriedly

"No Serena I want you to do it. It isn't anything you can't handle besides you will have Luna and Artemis to help you"

"But…"

At that time Queen Serenity turned to face Serena. "It'll be okay honey I have every bit of faith in you" she said while holding Serena by the shoulders.

Serena sighed. She wasn't sure what she would have to do but she would try her best.

"I won't disappoint you Mother.

"I know you won't sweetheart, everything is going to be fine."

"When are you going to be leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!"

"Yes Dear I know it is short notice but I had this planned for weeks, I just didn't think I would need to go though with it but…. it seem I must now. Queen Serenity's expression changed as she turned and returned to the window.

"Is something the matter?" asked Serena

Serenity let out a sigh before replying there was no need for her to hide anything from Serena. "I have been sensing something lately, it has only been coming in very faint patches sometimes in between long periods of time but it's there. I'm not sure what it is but I can't ignore it."

"Do think it is serious," asked Serena

"I don't know that is why I must go and find out"

"Oh mother do you think it is the people of earth?"

Those were the only ones that came to Serena's mind at the time. The reason being that for many years the people of earth and the moon people were at odds over one misunderstanding after another although it didn't seem like a misunderstanding to either of them. Many people of the moon thought the earthlings were jealous of the way they live and wanted the Silver Crystal to gain dominance over them, while the people of earth believed the moon people were arrogant and were seeking an excuse to be at odds with someone they considered a threat. Although neither of them actually declared war, those two planets were always on a touchy, feely basis.

"Oh Serena try not to worry yourself about it to much everything is going to be fine. I hate leaving you like this but Luna and Artemis are here if anything goes wrong plus the scouts will be here in case there is any trouble okay.

"Okay"

"Good now go on I'm sure the girls are waiting on you," Queen Serenity said while gently nudging her out of the room.

Luna and Artemis were on their way in when Serena was leaving.

"Hello Luna, Artemis"

"Hello Princess" they said in union.

They waited until the door was closed before saying.

"Your Majesty I take it that you told Serena" Luna asked.

"How did she take it" Artemis inquired.

"Fine, she got a little worried but I assured there was nothing to worry about"

"Do you think you should have done that, shouldn't she be on her guard" asked Artemis

"No there isn't any need for that at least not right now, not until we know more. Until then let's just try and stay calm.

"I agree" Luna said.

"As do I" said Artemis

The girls were waiting for her in the tearoom. She could hear their laughter all the way down the corridor.

"It's about time, what took you so long," Raye said as Serena entered the room.

"Did you get into trouble or something?" asked Mina

"Of course she didn't" answered Amy

"How would you know? We all can't be like you Amy," countered Lita

Amy blushed at this." I never said everyone was prefect I was simply saying…"

It was Raye turn to cut in. "Would you three let her speak"

"Uh sorry Serena" said Lita as she giggled nervously.

"That ok,"replied Serena.

"So what did your Mother want to see you about anyways"?

"Lita!"

"What?"

It was Serena turn to laugh. Oh how she loved them.

"She just wanted to tell me she was leaving for a while"

"Oh how comes" asked Lita

This time no one interrupted, they were all interested to hear why.

"She said she's been sensing something lately and she needs to leave to find out what it is exactly.

"Umm yes I also pick up a disturbance on my scanner a couple of days ago" confided Amy.

"What and you didn't tell us anything," asked Raye

"But you see the thing is it was almost nonexistent, it was there and then it was gone just like that."

"Does the Queen think its any thing serious?" asked Mina

"No, at least not right now, she says there isn't any need for alarm"

"I still think it is kind of strange though," Raye said

"I think Amy should keep an eye out just in case" Lita said

"Good idea" Raye replied

"Is that all see wanted to see you about," Amy asked

"Actually…no she wanted me to do something for her. She wanted me to take over some her duties while she was gone"

"That's great Serena, that means she has total faith in you," said Amy

Serena sighed.

"Well let's hope I don't disappoint her"

"Oh Serena I'm sure you'll do just fine," said Mina encouragingly

"I hope so too," replied Serena

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena arose early that morning in hopes of seeing her mother before her departure. But to her disappointment she was to late. So with nothing to do and it was still quite so she spent that time wondering around the castle. Luna caught up with her later that morning.

"Princess" called Luna

"Oh hi Luna"

"I've been trying to catch up with you all morning"

"Your mother wanted you to know she sorry she couldn't say goodbye but she'll be back as soon as she can. She also left it up to me to tell you what your duties are.

"Ok that's fine"

"So if you don't have anything to do right now I think we should get started," Luna said cheerfully.

Please review ! Let me know what you think.** _Blueberries_**


End file.
